


Scorching Blaze

by ArabianSmut



Series: Elemental Mastery [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Lost Bet, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabianSmut/pseuds/ArabianSmut
Summary: Elemental Mastery: A series of stories involving Pokemon trainers specializing in specific Pokemon types losing to opponents using a type they should be taking down without trouble. They then have to pay for their loss with more than just money.Naru is the new champion of the Galar league, reaching the top with his team of powerful fire type Pokemon. Nessa agrees to take him on, figuring he won't be able to hold a candle to her water types. The wager is set. If she loses, she'll spend the weekend with him. (Chapter 1 is a prologue that features no sex. Chapter 2 is Naru/Nessa. Chapter 3 is Nessa/Arcanine and mentions other trainers and Pokemon. Chapter 4 is an epilogue without a direct sex scene but has mentions of Houndoom, anal, and double and triple penetration.)
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Elemental Mastery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746619
Kudos: 20





	1. Nessa's Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/arabiansmut for updates on the Elemental Mastery series and other works!

Naru’s journey to become champion had been a grueling one. Traveling to different regions, building up a team of reliable and powerful pokemon, and having it all culminate with taking down the undefeated champion, the trainer was proud of his accomplishment. Still, there was one goal left in mind. For a trainer who specialized in fire types, he wanted to prove he could defeat any opponent, regardless of the pokemon they used. He had already taken down Gordie his access to powerful fighting and ground moves ensuring the rock type gym leader wouldn’t be a threat. Still, there was one gym that had evaded his challenge until now.

As the current champion, Naru could issue an order to any of the gym leaders and face off with them in an exhibition match. There was only one person on his mind. At first Nessa laughed when she received the challenge. What chance could his fire types possibly stand? Especially against her ace! It was then that he upped the challenge, feeling more certain than ever. “If you beat me, you’ll become champion. The undisputed best trainer in all of Galar. If I win though, then you’ll spend the weekend with me. Anything I want, you’ll do. How’s that sound?” The way he said it made the trainer’s intent perfectly clear.

“Wh-” The gym leader became flustered and didn’t reply right away. Eventually she calmed down and thought it over. There was no way she could lose. She was sure of it. Her water types would obliterate him without any trouble. “F-fine then!” Nessa was determined now. She would not lose. The most beautiful model in the world, and the most powerful trainer. That was her goal, so there was no way she could turn down a challenge, and if she did lose… she’d worry about that if it came to it.

It wasn’t long into the battle before Nessa realized just how much she underestimated her opponent. Leading with her Pelipper to setup rain for her team was quickly answered immediately with Naru’s Torkoal bringing the heat. Already at a disadvantage, she tried swapping over to her Golisopod, but as if he was expecting it, the fire trainer responded with a switch to his Arcanine, who quickly intimidated and burned the giant insect. The battle continued like that for a while. Arcanine and Houndoom burned her Barraskewda while his Salazzle badly poisoned her Quagsire. She managed to take down a few of his pokemon, including the Cinderace she assumed would be the biggest threat but soon she was down to the last of her own.

“It all comes to this! Go, Dreadnaw!” Nessa struck her signature high leg pose before sending out the large snapping turtle to face off against the Volcarona in front of her. She was sure she had it in the bag now. Even though he had managed to setup a Quiver Dance, there was no way a fiery moth could do anything to win. Just to make sure though, she pulled out all the stops, calling forth her Pokemon’s gigantamax form. “This ends here! You never stood a cha- huh?” Something, Nessa quickly realized, was very wrong. The look on her opponent’s face wasn’t one of shock or worry. He was smiling, looking like he’d already won.

“You’re right, it ends here!” Returning the Volcarona to his Pokeball, Naru’s dynamax band began to glow. The ball grew giant and after throwing it into the air, the dynamaxed Volcarona appeared. The next two words out of Naru’s mouth signified the end of the battle. “Max Overgrowth.” Dreadnaw was down before he had a chance to act, shrinking back to his normal size as Nessa watched on in defeat.

“You were planning that from the start,” She muttered in realization. He had been waiting for that opportunity. She was sure of it. Falling to her knees, Nessa had to hold back her tears. The cameras were still rolling. Showing defeat was one thing, but letting them see her cry or feeling hopeless wasn’t something she could ever do. “This isn’t over!” Her voice carried across the stadium with full determination. “You’ve shown your hand! Next time, I’ll win for sure!”

“Maybe you will, one day, but I won’t make it easy for you.”. Returning his Volcarona who danced around in victory, the champion walked towards the exit, passing Nessa along the way. He paused next to her, holding out a hand to help her to her feet. She took it, using the support to pull herself up. “I’ll send you my address. Wear something nice.” The look of shock on Nessa’s face said it all. She’d forgotten about the wager she made. Now it all came back to her. Nessa was a trainer of her word. She couldn’t just refuse now. Without saying a thing, she just nodded her head and watched the champion walk off, swearing to herself she’d win next time.


	2. Naru's Challenge

Nessa stood in front of the small house. It was oddly out of the way. She’d expected the champion to be living in Wyndon or at least one of the larger cities like Motostoke. Instead she found the house outside of Wedgehurst, off on its own with a small field where a few Wooloo rolled around lazily. The Corviknight that dropped her off took to the skies, kicking up a large burst of wind with her that caused the gym leader’s long flowing hair and sundress to blow around. Stopping to adjust herself, she looked around before quickly assessing she had the right place.

A familiar Arcanine was herding the Wooloo, keeping them all away from the fence as a Houndoom snoozed peacefully under a nearby tree. No doubt he’d have his shift at night, keeping watch to make sure nothing snuck in or out. Arcanine paused for a moment to bark happily at the gym leader before resuming his duties. Sighing, Nessa brushed her hair aside then walked up. Before she could even knock on the door, it suddenly swung open. Naru smiled at his guest before stepping aside to let her in. “Thanks for the heads up, boy,” He shouted to his Pokemon, tossing him a treat before returning inside.

“Wow, you look gorgeous. Is that a new dress?” The champion wasted no time, stepping closer to Nessa. She blushed, suddenly stepping back. “Ah, well, would you like something to drink?” His smile never left though he put more space between them while heading to the kitchen.

“Oh um… just water.” Nessa was caught off guard, not sure what to say. She had expected something else. “And well, kind of.” She looked down at her dress, brushing out a wrinkle on it. Taking off her sandals, she moved further inside. “I wore it for a photoshoot I did a few weeks back but that hasn’t been published yet. I just, well, you said to spend the weekend with you and to wear something nice, so this seemed right. I… I keep my word after all! I said if I lost I would be here, so here I am!” The trainer gave off a fierce aura. She always gave her all, and this was no exception but again she wavered when he returned with the glass. “Ah, thank you!” Taking a careful sip from it, she placed it back down on the table, a smudge from her lipstick still on it.

As she became aware of just how close the other trainer stood to her, Nessa’s face burned hot. She quickly picked up the glass again to take another sip, looking away from Naru. “You don’t have to do anything you know,” he said in a soft, strangely gentle voice. 

“Wh-” Nessa nearly spat her water before composing herself. “What do you mean? You won so, spending the weekend with you, that was the agreement.” Her look turned serious as she stared down the champion. “Don’t take it easy on me. I knew what I was getting into!”

Naru wasn’t sure how to respond at first. He’d heard how headstrong Nessa could be but didn’t know what to make of it. “I just mean I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want. I may have won the bet, and you are beautiful. I’m not going to lie and say I’d pass up the opportunity to be with you but it would feel wrong if it was against your will.”

Nessa blushed further before composing herself and glaring at the champion again. “I… I’m going to be the champion one day. The most powerful trainer in the entire world! I’m going to be the top model too! You know that, right? Well, a champion can’t go around breaking promises and not holding up to their word! The weekend, this whole weekend. You can do wh-whatever you want! Then, next time we fight, I’ll beat you and take your title for myself, do you get it?!”

All Naru could do was blink at first before smiling and nodding. “So, anything I want then, right? If I have to keep my word as champion, that’s what I have to do, isn’t it?” The girl took a moment to steel herself before nodding her head with fierce determination. She was caught off guard when the next instant, Naru had closed the distance, putting one hand on the small of her back and the other under her chin, tilting it up as he pulled her into a kiss.

It seemed like their lips met for only a moment before Naru suddenly moved away. “Come on then, let’s go to my room.” He took a few steps further inside before turning, holding his hand out to her. Nessa stared at it for what felt like hours, then found her resolve as she took it, following him down the hall and up the stairs. The bedroom was clean and well kept, with a large bed against the wall and nothing much aside from a dresser, mirror, and TV. The wall was adorned with posters. Most were of various fire type pokemon or notable champions. She had to stop and look at one in particular. A large pinup from when she’d modeled her gym leader uniform. 

“That was one of your first pieces. It was when I knew I had to take on the gym challenge here. What can I say? Though, the picture didn’t do you justice. You’re even more beautiful in real life. I just wish I would have gotten to face off against you in the gym. Still, this worked out even better.”

“I… I was sick when the gym cup happened, and was preoccupied! I won’t lose it again!” Nessa became acutely aware of the fact that Naru was standing behind her. He seemed to get in closer. “Wh-”

Feeling his hands on her hips she was again caught off guard as she felt his lips on her neck. Closing her eyes, she let out a soft breath. The kisses trailed down, making their way to her shoulder as his hand moved up along her sides. She began to enjoy the feeling of his fingers on the fabric and the gentle kisses on her skin. Nessa suddenly gasped. Naru’s hands had made it up to her shoulders and without a pause began to move the straps of her dress down. She crossed her own arms, holding her dress in place as it began to slide down her body. 

“Oh?” Naru stepped back again. His voice sounded concerned but there was a look on his face that Nessa could only describe as smug. “Sorry, was that too far? Should I stop here? It’s okay if you want to.” The gym leader’s face burned red. So, that’s what it had come to. This was a new challenge now. How far would she go to keep her word? Would she back down and admit the bet was too much? She wouldn’t lose though. There was no way she would admit defeat. She would win this challenge, no matter what.

With strengthened resolve, Nessa moved her arms gracefully, and the sundress slid the rest of the way down. As it pooled on the floor, Nessa put one hand on her hip, striking a strong pose as if she was preparing for battle. It would have looked much more imposing if she wasn’t standing in front of the man in only a strapless blue bra and matching panties. Admiring the view, Naru smiled at the girl. “That’s a cute set. Were you planning on me seeing them from the start?”

Nessa’s free hand clenched into a fist and she looked away, even pouting a bit. “A model always has to look her best. No matter what!” She suddenly pointed a finger at Naru. “So what about you, then? Or is this as far as you were planning to take it? I’m barely wearing less than in that poster but I get if you don’t know what to do from here.”

Her tone was making things more fun for the champion. She was determined, so he wasn’t going to back down either. Naru shrugged his shoulders before working the buttons on his red plaid shirt, swiftly undoing them all and pushing the shirt back so it fell to the floor. He stood about a head taller than Nessa, his skin slightly lighter though still bronzed. It was hard to be a trainer without staying in good shape, and though he was larger than most, the mix of muscle and fat left him with a stout build that had no trouble carrying through the journey. Nessa’s eyes moved down stopping at the bulge forming in Naru’s pants then quickly looked away. She seemed to consider things for a moment before facing him again, locking her stare onto the erection. No backing down, hesitating, or self doubt. That’s the way of a champion.

The pants came off next. The black denim stuck tightly to his thick thighs, and took some effort to pull down, revealing the navy boxer briefs underneath. His thumbs hooked into the waistband but Naru stopped. With his hand he motioned the girl over. “Why don’t you do it? If you want to, of course.” Those seemed to be the magic words. Nessa didn’t even pause, stepping forward and grasping the underwear firmly with both hands. She pulled the fabric down faster than either of them expected, moving down as she did so, bringing herself nearly face level with Naru’s cock as it sprang free. The erect member stood firmly at attention. She couldn’t gauge length though what caught her especially by surprise was the girth. It was much thicker than she ever would have thought. She opened her mouth then quickly closed it, seeming to have forgotten what she was going to say.

“Think you can handle it?” The question is almost a taunt at that point. “Is this the first time you’ve seen one in person?”

Nessa scoffs. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Her history isn’t something she would reveal. Still, her eyes go back down to focus on the member in front of her. The resolve started to waver but taking a deep breath, she moved down to her knees. Without another thought, one hand reached out and grabbed the shaft, the other moving below to cup his balls. She had to remind herself to not be too rough, worried her determination may have come across as overly aggressive. The hiss of pleasure Naru gave as she began to stroke him relieved that concern though. She expected that suddenly taking charge would catch the champion off guard. At first it did but after a bit he recovered and brought his hands down, running them through her hair. 

The gym leader’s eyes widened when she felt fingers on the hooks of her bra. An instant later and it was undone, loosening the material from her body and forcing her to quickly bring a hand to hold it in place. Before Naru could say anything though, she remembered the silent challenge. They were at the point that words were barely exchanged. It was clear Nessa wouldn’t stop, and Naru didn’t mind as long as she was an eager and willing participant. Her hand moved away, the bra dropping to reveal her modest chest that Naru had only ever fantasized about in the past. A cool breeze perked her caramel nipples and she shuddered, though not entirely from the cold. 

Nessa’s hands returned to the work they’d been doing, her eyes meeting Naru’s for an instant. He was about to speak, but as if anticipating what he would say, Nessa cut him off. Leaning forward, her hand moved up his length, stopping at the head. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, moving her tongue gently along the underside of his cock. Any words Naru hoped to get out were lost in a groan of pleasure. For the first time since arriving, Nessa grinned. She couldn’t help feeling pleased with herself for getting one over on the cocky champion. She was going to be victorious one way or another.

She wasted no more time, licking and sucking along his cock, getting every inch of it soaked as it throbbed in her hand. Her lips closed around the head, her tongue running along the tip before she moved down, having to stretch her mouth open to fit the girth. She got a few inches in before having to stop and pull back to catch her breath. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Whether the words were meant to show genuine concern or taken as another taunt, Nessa didn’t know or care. She had already made up her mind on the matter. Her only reply was going down further, looking up into the eyes of Naru as she moved her head back and forth. She got half way down his cock before needing to pause and catch her breath again. “You don’t have to do this. It’s okay if you can’t.”

This time Nessa didn’t miss the smile on his face which she returned with an angry glare. “Don’t flatter yourself. I can handle you just fine. I don’t want you cumming too fast, that’s all!” She ignored the chuckle from Naru when she began stroking his cock again, closing her eyes and preparing herself before stretching her mouth, going down as far as she could. She felt the tip hitting against the back of her throat and clenched her eyes closed. Her tongue moved to adjust, causing the man to squirm in pleasure and grip her hair to hold steady. That’s what she was after. Get his knees weak and make him…

She could feel the build up as the cock seemed to throb harder in her mouth. She knew what it would be soon and just needed to hold on a bit longer, but the stretching of her mouth and the need for air got to be too much. Moving back up, Nessa’s hands kept up the work as she caught her breath, and that’s when it happened. The first load landed fully on her face, catching the gym leader by surprise. Her mouth already agape, more than a bit of the cum landed inside, more following as she gasped. Her mind finally catching up with what happened, she pointed the member downwards, causing the rest to land on her chest and drip down along her stomach, leaving a shrinking trail of white on her brown skin. “You couldn’t have warned me?” 

Naru needed a moment to compose himself, resting a hand on the wall after the intense orgasm. Even so he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “Where’s the fun in that? Besides, you made it clear you could handle yourself. I figured you knew what to expect.” He held out a hand to help Nessa back to her feet. She looked ready to refuse but just sighed and accepted, standing back up. With a finger from his free hand, Naru ran it over one of Nessa’s cum covered nipples, causing her to jump back in surprise. “Sorry if it was too far for you though. We can stop here and call the bet paid if that’s what you want. Of course if you want to go further…” He extended the finger holding it in front of Nessa’s face pointing towards her.

The glare she shot him was normally reserved for high stakes battles. Stepping forward, hand back on her hip, her eyes didn’t leave his as she closed her mouth around his finger, licking the cum clean off it before stepping back and speaking. “I’m not going to back down that easily, and besides, you’re the only one who got any pleasure. Or are you asking to cover for yourself? Just a one and done trainer? Maybe you don’t know what to do with a woman.”

Naru was enjoying this game of theirs, and knew just how to respond.Taking Nessa’s wrist, he pulled her with him towards the bed. She planted her feet, standing firm but a moment later relented and let him guide them. He moved her back to the bed and with a kiss and gentle push, had her fall back onto it. Naru wasted no time tugging down the last article of clothing covering Nessa up. She instinctively crossed her legs before looking away and moving them. As expected of a model who spent most of her time in small form fitting bikinis, Nessa kept the area completely clear, a sight Naru didn’t mind at all. She gasped and had to focus not to close her legs on his hand when she felt his fingers spread open her pussy lips so he could admire the contrast of pink and brown. “Are you just going to stare o- AAAH!”

Naru wrapped an arm around her left leg, his hand grasping the girl’s thigh tightly and lifting it up. He knew from the poses she often struck in both her photoshoots and her battles just how flexible Nessa was. He brought his lips to her pussy, his tongue running along her slit. Naru took the sounds she made and how wet she was as a sign to continue and wasted no time doing so. Nessa’s hands moved down from where they’d been close to her face to grip Naru’s hair. Her legs closed around his head and she clenched her mouth shut, groans still escaping from her tightly locked lips.

Meanwhile his tongue explored every part of Nessa’s pussy, searching out every sensitive spot that made her squirm more. He circled around her clit, never quite touching it, feeling out her reactions. Nessa squeezed against him tighter, thrusting against his face. She turned her head further away, finding a pillow to bite down on in a desperate attempt to not make too much noise. Still the moans could be heard muffled through it. Soon it got to be too much though. Her hips lifted up, pushing into Naru’s face and he took it as a sign to go harder, licking at her soaking wet cunt and driving her to a noisy orgasm.

Nessa’s body shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her. The sensitive nerves couldn’t handle the constant assault and any attempt at acting stoic or quiet fell apart. “Fuck! St- d-don’t…” She was getting out single disconnected words, but Naru got the message through clearly. He kept up eating her out until she stopped talking at all, taking the less energetic squirms as a sign that she was spent. Only then did he loosen his grip, planting a few kisses up her thighs before letting go and letting her lay back on the bed. When she opened her eyes, Nessa found Naru smiling down at her. “Wh-what?” She asked weakly, her cheeks burning a bit red.

“Nothing,” Naru replied. “Just couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous you look right now. I didn’t think it was possible for the most beautiful trainer in the world to get more beautiful.”

“St- I!” Nessa’s blush got brighter and she didn’t know how to respond, quickly turning away to not have to look him in the face. She didn’t offer any resistance when she felt his hand on her chin, turning her head back so he could kiss her again. When he leaned in to do so, she could feel his cock brush against her leg and knew he was hard again. Unconsciously, she spread her legs a little, making it easier for Naru to move between her. Neither spoke, but at this point they both wanted the same thing.

The tip of his cock pressed against Nessa’s entrance. Grabbing her knees, Naru pushed them up, bending her long flexible legs up. With a thrust, the head pushed past her lips and the both let out grunts of pleasure. “Do it… I c-can take it.” Her hands gripped the bed sheet and that was all the encouragement Naru needed. He thrust harder, burying his cock inside the girl. Her pussy gripped the throbbing member, the tight fit taking time for them both to adjust. They were too lost in ecstasy to stop at this point though. Pulling back a bit, Naru thrust forward again picking up pace each time to a rhythm that Nessa soon matched.

There was no thought of keeping their voices down now. Naru never cared much about doing so and Nessa’s pride wasn’t having a say in the matter anymore. All either cared about was the sheer pleasure that came from fucking the other. Every thrust brought them each closer to the climax. In the back of her mind, Nessa felt like there was something she was forgetting but pushed that aside, not caring about anything else. Her nails dug into the sheets and her body shook with pleasure.

With one final thrust, Naru buried every last inch of his pulsing cock inside her, filling the girl as his orgasm pushed him over the edge. One after another, loads of his cum emptied inside her until the point it started to leak out, pooling on the bed under them. As they shuddered in orgasmic bliss, the two slowly started to untangle from one another so they could both lie back in bed. It was then that the realization hit her. “A-ass… why didn’t you use protection.” She wanted to sound angrier but could barely work up the energy to get the words out.

Naru wasn’t much better off, his chuckle coming out halfheartedly. “Why didn’t you remind me. You seemed eager to continue.” He lazily reached a hand over, brushing her hair aside and smiling at the girl. She tried to pout and look angry but instead just laid her head back, clicking her tongue and muttering about how he could have at least pulled out. “You seemed to not like the mess last time. This seemed like a better choice.” She shot him a glare, but then to Naru’s surprise, the girl started to laugh.

“It’ll be fine. Just have some sense, next time.” She turned over in the bed to look at him.

Naru did the same, the smug grin returning to his face. “I’ll see. We still have the whole weekend, after all. We’ll see what I end up doing.” He leaned over, sharing another kiss before moving in to pull Nessa closer. She hesitated for a moment before nuzzling her head against his neck, figuring there was no need to act like she didn’t enjoy the comfortable snuggling.


	3. Arcanine's Glory

“N-no way! You are absolutely making that up! There’s no way they do that!”

The argument had started off less than innocently enough. Nessa and Naru had been laying in bed after spending most of the day together. The sun had started to set and neither had left the room for anything but using the restroom. Things were going well up until Arcanine made his way inside. Normally Naru would go out to check on the pokemon, and to make sure their bowls were full of food, so the fire dog naturally wanted to see what his trainer was up to. Coming in and resting his paws on the bed caught Nessa by surprise.

With a shriek, she pulled the cover up over her naked body. “Gah, down boy! Get out of here! Shouldn’t you be watching the Wooloo?!” Naru looked out the window. The sun was setting, putting it right around the time Arcanine and Houndoom would switch off. Arcanine stared at her for a moment before looking at his trainer and barking happily. “Can’t you get him to leave? It’s a bit weird having him in here while we’re… like this.”

“Aww, what’s wrong boy? Hungry?” Naru patted the bed next to him, causing Arcanine to climb up onto it and come in for pets. That didn’t improve Nessa’s mood. He just laughed though while scratching the large dog pokemon behind the ears. Even with a king sized bed, the large size didn’t leave much space for the three of them. “Or did you just want to join us here? We’ll have to ask Nessa first. I don’t think she’s ready for something like that!”

Nessa rolled her eyes and tried to push against the Arcanine, her hands sinking into the soft fur. “Don’t even joke about that! There’s no way I’d do something so... “ She couldn’t find the right words to sum it up and instead just shuddered.

“Oh please,” Naru said, petting his Pokemon’s head before getting out of bed. He went to the dresser, grabbing some fresh underwear and a pair of sweatpants. “Every trainer has thought about it at least. No way you’re an exception, especially not for water trainers. Hell, almost every trainer I’ve talked to has slept with at least one Pokemon in their lifetime.” He talked about it so nonchalantly while getting dressed Nessa could almost think he was talking about eating ice cream or some other mundane activity.

“N-no way! You are absolutely making that up! There’s no way they do that!” She clutched the sheets tighter against her, jumping in shock when the Arcanine rested his head on her shoulder. She was suddenly very aware of how big the pokemon actually was. He was actually larger than her, easily winning out in size, weight, and strength. Nessa gulped nervously and looked back to Naru for a response to find him only shrugging his shoulders. “A-and what do you mean especially not for water trainers?!”

“Oh come on, I know you’ve at least heard about the adventures people have with Tentacool and Tentacruel. That’s before you get into other pokemon like Vaporeon, Octillery, Barbaracle, a-”

“Barbaracle?!”

“Those aren’t regular limbs you know.”

Nessa didn’t even know what to say about that. “Anyways, offering up women for ancient powerful pokemon wasn’t back in the day, and people would go on long voyages with nothing but their pokemon and needed to relieve some stress. They aren’t like other animals either. They’re sentient and usually get a say. Come on, you had to know about this!” Naru seemed genuinely surprised. Like it was some kind of open secret that this was just a thing trainers did but Nessa shook her head.

“No way other trainers do it,” She muttered, looking uncertain and wondering if he was just trying to trick her somehow. “None that I know of anyways.”

“Sure they do!” Naru began listing off trainers on his fingers. “Cynthia and her Garchomp are probably the most well known. Her Garchomp actually gets really jealous. That’s why she’s harder to beat if you show any interest in her. Korrina and her Lucario, it’s why their mega evolution bond is so strong. Uh… in Galar, I know Melony and Darmanitan. She supposedly slept with her son’s Coalossal once too, and that’s why they aren’t on speaking terms. Bea trains really hard with her Machamp. Grimmsnarl is really hard to tame, especially with what it can do with its hair, but that new gym leader Marnie found a way to placate hers. Sonia and her Boltund als-”

“What?! No, Sonia absolutely doesn’t! She would tell me!” Nessa was sure of it. There was no way Sonia would… then she remembered a time a few months ago. The two girls had been in the garden when suddenly Sonia’s Boltund had climbed on top of her. Back then, Sonia played it off as a joke. The Pokemon had just gotten overly excited. Nessa hadn’t thought anything of it, but now… “W-wait, you said almost every trainer. So then, you?!”

Naru smiled, reflecting back on an earlier time. “Well, when I was in Kalos, there was this Braixen…” He shook his head. “It’s fine though. You clearly are bothered by this. I won’t push it. Like I said, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m happy enough not sharing you with anyone, even my Pokemon.” Rubbing his Arcanine’s head, Naru began to head for the door. “I’m just going to get their food ready and check on Houndoom. I’ll be back with something for us too. Just let Arcanine rest here a bit and I’ll send him out after.”

After he left, Nessa laid back on the bed feeling like she had a lot to contemplate. She began to absentmindedly stroke Arcanine’s fur. She wasn’t naive. Of course she knew that there were people out there who did that, but he made it sound more common than she thought. While she wouldn’t admit it out loud, the thought had crossed her mind more than once. There were even times she looked at some videos and pictures online. She didn’t have a Tentacruel of her own but had thought about Octillery, and even her Dreadnaw… though he was a powerful creature and there were worries there she didn’t want to plan for. Something like Arcanine though, he was large but seemed gentle and softer, so to speak. She shook her head. Was she really considering this?

The Pokemon laid back on the bed, presenting his belly for rubs from Nessa. She watched him for a bit, getting a whimper in response. Sighing, she ran her fingers down his belly. “You know what you want, don’t you?” Arcanine barked in reply. Again Nessa paused and looked the Pokemon in the eyes. This was crazy. “Can you understand me?” She practically jumped when he nodded. No, it was definitely crazy. “Raise your right paw if you prefer head scratches and left if you prefer belly rubs.” Arcanine did nothing for a few seconds before eventually raising his left paw.

“Okay so that’s an obvious answer.” She was getting a bit weirded out now but continued stroking the Pokemon’s fur. Anyone who focused as much on battling as she did knew how important the bond between a trainer and Pokemon was. They made their own decisions, choosing to fight and work together with a human. She knew Pokemon were complex creatures but hadn’t really processed it until now. “Still that doesn’t mean humans and Pokemon do... “ She shook her head, trying to get the crazy thought out of it. “Ugh, what am I-” Nessa froze as she realized how low her hand was getting. Without even thinking she had started brushing closer to the dog Pokemon’s hind paws.

Immediately she began to move her hand away but was in for another shock when Arcanine lowered one of his front legs, placing it on her hand. She watched in shock as from the fur, a red oddly shaped object emerged. Nessa took a few seconds before it dawned on her just what she was seeing. Her free hand shot to her mouth, muffling her gasp. The Pokemon’s penis was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Red in color with a weird tip and a wider base she didn’t know what to think. She couldn’t even take her eyes off it while contemplating what was going on. She practically jumped when she felt Arcanine nudge his head against her before motioning with his snout towards the newly exposed member.

“Ugh, you’re definitely your trainer’s pokemon!” She shouted incredulously, snapping out of her stupor. She swore the Arcanine even shared the same smug look on his face. “Yeah, yeah, I know what you want. Shut up and give me a minute.” Nessa couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. Sitting up, she brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked down at the Arcanine’s cock. Slowly, she reached her hand down and grasped it. Nessa really wasn’t sure what she was expecting. It felt… normal. Well, mostly normal. The shape was different, of course. It was longer than Naru’s though not as thick (well, save for one part). What got her most though was how warm it felt. The member seemed to radiate a heat which she probably should have expected from a fire type.

Her fingers wrapped around the cock and she began to stroke it gently. Nessa began to study all the similarities and differences in her head. She wondered if this was what Sonia did but chose not to think about that too much. Maybe one day she’d ask the professor directly but now she just let herself get lost in thought, barely even paying attention to what she was doing or what was happening around her.

“Having fun?” Nessa nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Naru’s voice. He was standing in the doorway, grinning victoriously, carrying a tray with sandwiches and drinks. Nessa began to stutter, trying to find her words as Naru walked over to the dresser to place the tray down. It was then she realized she still had her hand wrapped around the other trainer’s pokemon’s… Nessa quickly let go.

“Sh-shut up! It’s not what it looks like!” Of course, what else could it be but she didn’t know what else to say.

Naru chuckled and walked to the bed. “What about you, boy? Trying to steal my date?” Arcanine huffed in response, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. Looking to Nessa, the champion waited for her explanation, but of course there wasn’t one. “It’s okay, you know. I know how much of a horn dog Arcanine can be. Well, I guess Houndoom is the actual horn dog, but you know what I mean. Plus, like I said, a lot of trainers do it. Pretty sure he wants you to keep going. That’s, if you want to as well, of course.”

Moving behind Nessa, he placed his hands on her hips and kissed the girl’s neck. “It’s fine though. You don’t want to do this. You don’t have to force yourself for my sake. We can have a nice meal and forget about it.” She started to melt into the kiss before Nessa shook her head and stepped forward.

“I…” She already made up her mind, and Naru’s words only made her more sure of her answer. “No, I want to do this. I want to keep my word and I’m not a coward!” Her fighting attitude quickly returned. “Of course maybe you’re just afraid he’s better than you.”

Naru laughed again. “I doubt it, but there’s only one way to find out. Did you want to keep going how you were, or do it right?”

It took Nessa a moment but she understood what he meant. Climbing onto the bed, she stayed on all fours. Arcanine caught on quickly, turning around and moving behind the trainer. Naru stood to the side, watching with a grin on his face and his arms crossed. Nessa locked eyes with him. She could feel the dog Pokemon mount her. His hind legs began to thrust forward, the tapered tip of his cock bumping into her leg and ass as he tried to find the entrance. Closing her eyes and steeling herself, she reached back, grasping hold of the member again and guiding it to her entrance.

The difference between human and Pokemon were immediately apparent. Arcanine wasted no time, and gave no thought to being gentle. His full weight was on Nessa before she could really prepare for it. As his cock filled her still sore pussy, her arms gave out and she barely managed to catch herself. The end result was being face down in the bed. Without much thought she pushed her hips up, meeting the Pokemon’s next thrust. She couldn’t even begin to think about how degrading the pose would look. How would she explain this to anyone if they saw her? 

At the same time, she couldn’t deny how amazing it felt. The way the pulsing cock fit inside her so well combined with the warmth was a feeling unlike anything else. She began panting heavily, moving with Arcanine as the whole bed rocked. Nessa managed to look up at Naru. Her eyes widening in shock when she saw him stroking his own cock, watching her with intense hunger. She didn’t know what it was about the situation that pushed her over the edge, but she buried her face back down in the bed, biting and digging her nails into the sheets as she cried out in pleasure.

Arcanine didn’t take long after. His thrusts pushed the bulb at his base against his partner’s lips. Every time it caused her to shake but she couldn’t think much more of it until she felt it push through into her. Nessa made a surprised sound when Arcanine didn’t pull back out. “W-” The dog Pokemon’s cum actually felt different. The heat from it startled Nessa at first, making her aware of it filling her insides. Getting over the shock, she tried to sit up and move away but found she couldn’t.

“What’s going on?!” To her surprise, Naru had rushed over to her side, his still erect cock swinging freely but him not seeming to care as he moved to calm her.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a thing dog Pokemon do.” Arcanine by now had turned around and faced away from, making himself comfortable on the bed while still connected to Nessa. “They have knots. It’s like… well, it’s meant for reproduction. That won’t happen here of course but I don’t think he really can tell the difference. It’ll go down in a bit, so you can relax. How do you feel?”

It was hard for Nessa to look tough and serious when she was naked, sweaty, covered in cum, and full of pokemon cock, but she definitely tried. “I’m fine! You don’t have to worry about me!” Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. “I am fine b- but thanks for asking. It was just… different.”

Relieved that she was fine, Naru resumed stroking Nessa’s hair. His cock twitched in front of her face. “So, who was better, then?” Nessa rolled her eyes at the question deciding to not answer. Sure enough, a few minutes later Arcanine softened enough to slip out of her. He yawned before getting off the bed, trotting happily out the door without a care in the world.

“I’m surprised he didn’t stick around to cuddle. He seemed like the type,” Nessa said, watching him leave.

“He is. He just knows I want you to myself for a bit.” Naru pushed aside the dirty sheets before Pulling Nessa closer to him, sharing a kiss. 

“He knows all that? What? Is this a usual thing for you? How many trainers have you done this with?” 

Naru shook his head. “Do you really want me to answer that? No fun if you don’t tell me about your history too.” Nessa thought it over but agreed. “Of course, he can always come back later if you want. There’s plenty more fun things to do this weekend. If you’re up for it, of course.”

Nessa looked him in the eyes. There was no mistaking the determination in hers. She leaned up, kissing Naru before issuing a challenge. “Bring it on.”


	4. Nessa's Resolve

The rest of a weekend was a blur for the both of them. Sure enough, Nessa was ready for anything and everything Naru suggested. From being fucked in the ass for the first time to having sex with Houndoom. It wasn’t long before both Pokemon and their trainer were involved. By the end, every hole had been filled with cum from all three, the experience different with each. She could barely move on the last day, needing Naru’s help to make it to the shower. Well, he wasn’t much help once they were inside it but eventually she was able to get cleaned and dressed again.

He walked with her to the Corviknight taxi, standing outside its door. “We’re going to have a rematch soon. I’ll beat you then. You can count on it.” Nessa wasn’t giving up on that goal even as she leaned up for another kiss.

“Of course you will.” Naru grinned and reciprocated. “If you lose though, spend another weekend here?” Nessa looked back over to the house and nodded her head. 

“Too bad I won’t, though. You’ll need to find some other way to get me here, I guess.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll find a way to get you to come over… If you want.” Nessa got into the cab, her eyes not leaving Naru’s as she took off to the skies. She knew a challenge when she heard one and wouldn’t be backing down. He could count on that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/arabiansmut for updates on the Elemental Mastery series and other works!


End file.
